The Bet
by ChaoticBox
Summary: The tension was apparent in a certain detective's car, as the strawberry blonde sitting in the passenger seat was glaring at him with the intention of murder in her eyes. "A deal is still a deal"


a/n: soo this is my first attempt in publishing a fanfic. This is also posted for the first prompt for the coaiweek2018 on tumblr. I hope it is decent.

* * *

The tension was apparent in a certain detective's car, as the strawberry blonde sitting in the passenger seat was glaring at him with the intention of murder in her eyes.

"A deal is still a deal," Shinichi decided to break the silence.

"I will NOT let you choose a tattoo," Shiho said furiously. "There is no way."

"Why did you even agree on that bet?" Shinichi asked curiously, "No offense, but I am the detective here."

"I thought I had the upper hand," Shiho admitted.

It is true, last week while on a case, Shiho found a clue that she didn't tell Shinichi about, so when he jokingly bet on who would find the culprit first, she agreed. Even without the extra clue, Shinichi won the bet and Shiho has to get a tattoo which he chose. Shiho was obviously not happy, but she is not one to back out from a bet.

"You can't get your way through cheating," Shinichi started teasing her.

"Shut up."

"Hope you like what I chose, it is something you like."

"What?"

"Maybe a hot dog…"

"Kudo."

"Or a lamp…"

"Kudo, I swear."

"Oh well, you will have to just wait and see."

"I'm not doing this."

"You brought this on yourself, aren't you a man of your word?"

"I'm not a man if you haven't noticed, plus aren't you enjoying this a little too much?"

Shiho was starting to lose her nerves. "This is my first tattoo, I'm not going to let you chose it for god's sake."

"Don't you trust me?" Shinichi asked puppy-eyed.

"No," Shiho dryly stated.

"Ouch." Shinichi placed his hand in his chest emphasizing his remark.

The car stopped at the neon sign of a small tattoo shop at the corner of the road. They both entered into a small waiting area covered in drawings. While Shinichi was talking with a hushed voice to the artist, Shiho sat on a red leather couch regretting that she agreed to this childish gamble. She was so confident in her abilities that she underestimated modern-day Sherlock Holmes. Let this be a lesson if she ever tried to play with fire again, even if the fire is an idiot who is too smart for his own good.

The artist then faced her to get her started. She signed a paper and they went over the details of the procedure leaving out the details of the design itself. She will have it on her upper right back, where it would be easy to hide, which earned her a poutful look from Shinichi.

After she got seated and ready, the artist started working on the design. It took a bit over two hours; it did sting at first, but it wasn't really painful. All through the procedure, she didn't get to see what it was as she didn't have a mirror and she wasn't supposed to move. She killed the time by reading on her phone and glaring at the proud detective.

When the whole thing was over, Shiho went over to the mirror and prepared herself for the worst; she expected the word Sherlock in fancy letters or some sort of similar phrase, but what she saw rendered her speechless. What her reflection greeted her with was the words 'hold on' written in simple elegant font and a drawing of two hands with their pinkies intertwined together. This simple yet thoughtful art made her at a loss for words. Whenever she thinks she could guess the detective's every move, he goes out and does something completely out of the blue.

"So, what do you think?" Shinichi broke the silence.

"I didn't expect this," Shiho replied.

"Does that mean you like it?"

"I didn't expect you to be so thoughtful."

"So you do like it."

"..."

"I'm glad," he flashed her an innocent bright smile. "Want to grab some dinner?" he asked preparing to leave.

"Thank you," she muttered, following him out the door. He smiled.

* * *

Thanks to everyone on the CoAi discord server for being so freaking supportive and encouraging. Love you guys \o/


End file.
